Mark III
Mark III was a mage from Luric, notable for being vastly important in the development of magic manipulation. He was the third descendant of Luke. Accomplishments Over his long life of 72 years Mark III had accomplished many feats. The Magacana Mark III is globally famous for writing the manuscript The Magacana, which is one of the first ever appearances of the Magacana. Because of this, he is sometimes hailed as the 'Inventor of the Magacana'. He denied these claims, stating that, while he was instrumental in the discovery of Magacana, he was not its inventor. Here's an excerpt from the manuscript, translated into English: After many a year of studying what I like to call magic, I have noticed a few patterns. One of these things I noticed is the fact that it can be manipulated by human hands, or, in this case, the human tongue. Yes, the tongue. The supernatural force known as magic can be manipulated by simply uttering a few words in some foreign language. Well, I may be oversimplifying it a little, but that is the idea of the Magacana. The Magacana is a language, or at least a pattern of words, that I have discovered that allow the manipulation of supernatural forces. In essence, this makes it possible to 'program' magic. The words of the Magacana are arranged into categories I call 'Orders' and 'Grades'. The concept of the language is quite simple. One first would speak the name of an order - they are called Ra and Se, but I'll get into that more thoroughly later - and then adding a suffix that is a grade - Va, Ve, or Vi, but, again, I'll touch on that later. The first order that I came upon was Ra. The story of how I came upon this is long and, if I do say so myself, uninteresting, and, as I do not have much time, I'll skip over it for now. Anyways, the order Ra is the order of fire. Any magical manipulation one would like to do involving fire would have to begin with the prefix Ra. Ra. Ra can be manipulated in a few ways. For example, the phrase 'Ra-La' would be the first part of a phrase that creates a light. 'Ra-Ge' might create a fireball, which could be used as a projectile in warfare. '' ''Using only two words, however, is simply not enough. This is where the aforementioned grades come in. The three grades of magic denote size, as they control the amount of magical energy used for spells. The first of the grades, Va, uses only a small amount of energy. The second grade Ve uses significantly more, and Vi even more than that. There may be other grades that I do not know about, but I'll touch on that more later. Anyways, this knowledge is enough to create a useful phrase. After attaining all of this knowledge, of course all I wanted to do was to experiment with it. So, I did just that. I found a dark area in which to experiment with fire, and I whispered the phrase 'Ra-La-Va'. Right before my eyes a small wisp of light appeared, if only for a few seconds. '' ''I continued with my experimentation. 'Ra-La-Ve', I whispered. This time, a slightly larger and clearly spherical wisp of light had appeared. It moved around the room for a little while, and then it finally died down. After I was sure that the effects of that phrase had worn off, I uttered the last phrase that I knew had existed: 'Ra-La-Vi'. Right before my eyes the room around me had lit up: I was sure that it was daytime again. Looking out my window however, I saw that the sky was still black. I myself was amazed. Work as an Author Before coming to fame with his praised manuscript The Magacana, Mark III had been an author of philosophical literature. He explored such topics as the creation of our universe and the possibility of parallel universes, sometimes considered to be one of the first to touch on the subject of the Cross-Multiverse Theory, though Mark III's ideas of the crossing of universes hadn't anything to do with magic. His essay On the Meeting of Other Worlds, a paper covering the topic of several universes meeting and the effects of said connection, became a cult hit among philosophy enthusiasts, excited about the idea of other worlds. Ancestry Mark III is also rather famous for supposedly being the great-grandson of the Hero of Legend, Luke. Luke is said to have married and had a child with the woman Mae-Ilena named Mark, known for being Luke's first descendant. His son, Mark II, the father of Mark III, is known as being the second descendant; likewise, Mark III is Luke's third descendant. Mark III sometimes vouched the existence of Luke against those who denied the fact that he actually lived. Category:Luric